


Put A Ring On It

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience isn't Ron's virtue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

“Where’s my tie?”

“In the cupboard.”

“Where are my shoes?”

“Would you please calm down?”

“I am totally calm, but I can’t find those fucking shoes!”

“They’re in the same cupboard, so relax!”

“I’m shaking from top to bottom.”

“Don’t! You’re about to get married.”

“I hope he likes my suit.”

“Of course he will. You two are made for each other.”

“Thanks, Hermione. I hope I don’t forget my vows.”

“Just remember ‘ _yes I will_ ’ and you’ll be just fine!”

“Is Harry there already?”

“Yes, Ron. He’s waiting for you.”

“Let’s get out there, then. I wanna marry him. Right now!”


End file.
